Legenda
by Victoria Elner
Summary: И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… ГПСС, СБРЛ Слеш, смерть персонажей, спойлеров по шестой книге нет
1. tabŭla rasa

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**tabŭla rasa** – чистая доска

Как страшно и приятно начинать все сначала! Это ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение новизны и страха, благоговейный ужас перед новым днем! У меня к этим прекрасным ощущениям добавлялось еще и пьянящее, ударяющее в голову, как хорошее шампанское, чувство свободы. Причем это было не мнимое ощущение, вроде того, что испытывают дети, когда им исполняется 18, а самое реальное и настоящее. Казалось, эту свободу можно было даже потрогать, ощутить ее, словно прикосновение прохладного летнего ветерка к жаркой ладошке. Я стоял на берегу озера и впервые не думал о том, чтобы утопиться. Странное ощущение любви к жизни, не свойственное мне до этих пор. Я улыбнулся сам себе. Черт, а приятно! Приятно почти до слез. Tabula rasa – и передо мной простиралась целая жизнь.


	2. ubi bene, ibi patria

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**ubi bene, ibi** **patria **– где хорошо, там и родина

Когда я очнулся, то не понял, где я, что я. Сон еще довлел надо мной своей чарующей аурой, словно издеваясь, приговаривал: "Зачем же ты, глупенький, глазки-то открыл! А ну-ка быстренько зажмурились и продолжаем грезить!" Так хотелось послушаться его… Ведь видения мои, впервые за много лет, были спокойны, чисты, наивны… В них не было боли, страха, пустоты, одиночества, пыток, насилия, крови. В них не было самого главного – правды жизни. И они мне очень нравились. Кажется, мне снился большой светлый домик. Нет, не домик, а даже дворец. Или он мне таким казался? Неважно. Главное, что я там жил. У меня был чудесный, волшебный сад, где круглый год цвели розовые розы. А еще… еще у меня было что-то такое хорошее, маленькое и такое мое. Но я не помню, что это было. И от этого хочется плакать. Я не сдерживаю слез. Мне больно, страшно, пусто. Я не хочу быть здесь… не хочу… Сколько раз я желал родиться где-нибудь далеко отсюда, в какой-нибудь теплой стране… родиться обычным мальчиком…


	3. divede et impĕra

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**divǐde et impĕra** – разделяй и властвуй

Спускаясь к себе в подземелья, я вспоминал Его. Теперь, когда самое страшное уже позади, я могу честно себе признаться, что Томас Риддл все-таки был великим человеком. Был, пока не решил в один прекрасный день обмануть смерть. Я-то понимал, памятуя о своей краткой, но достаточно яркой встрече с Николасом Фламелем, что такие порывы ведут только в омут, но когда это меня кто слушал! В результате мы получили еще одного буйного психа на свою голову. Но это было потом. А в начале я восхищался им. Он был крепким, красивым, уверенным в себе мужчиной. Он говорил так, что его хотелось слушать. Он умел убеждать. Хотя теперь-то мне ясно, что я, как глупый слепой котенок, последовал за таким же. Но все же три его слова, сказанные при нашей первой встрече, навсегда запали мне в душу. Divide et impera – посоветовал мне он. Пришло время воспользоваться этой идеей. Игра началась…


	4. crocodili lacrĭmae

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**crocodili lacrĭmae** – крокодиловы слезы

"Слезами делу не поможешь", - сказала мне как-то тетя Петунья, протягивая совок. Дадли разбил вазу, но наказал дядя Вернон, конечно же, меня. Мне, маленькому шестилетнему мальчику, было обидно, и я расплакался. Помню, тогда я впервые осознанно плакал. То есть плакал по определенной причине, глубокой, как человеческая натура, – мне было безумно жалко себя. Я плакал навзрыд, не сдерживаясь, чуть ли не подвывая. Слезы текли в три ручья и не хотели останавливаться. Как бы мне хотелось уметь так плакать сейчас, но увы… Я привык скрываться и скрывать. Никто не должен узнать истинных мотиваций, реальных ощущений, настоящей боли. Я не хочу, чтобы меня жалели. Я один, я сильный, я это доказал. И я только тихонько вздыхаю, уткнувшись носом в подушку.


	5. curriculum vitae

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**curricǔlum vitae** – описание жизни, автобиография

Всю свою жизнь я кому-то подчинялся, кому-то служил, на кого-то работал. Сначала был отец. Влиятельный, импозантный, стремящийся контролировать мою жизнь. Хм… Он меня нещадно бил, рука его так ни разу и не дрогнула. Но… Человек потому венец мирозданья и царь природы (мнение довольно общепринятое, так что тыкать пальцем не буду), что может он привыкнуть ко всему: недостатку пищи, воды, или наоборот, обилию боли, давлению одиночества, серости жизни. Я привык, и довольно быстро. Но привык не значит смирился, простил, забыл. Я помнил. И мстил. Нет, не страшно. Я просто свел его в могилу, предварительно лишив рассудка. Я доказал ему, что физическая боль – ничто по сравнению с болью душевной. Этому меня научил мой первый хозяин, незабвенный Лорд. Наше общение было трудным. Ему нужен был талантливый, подающий надежды, трудолюбивый, знающий, хороший, отличный, лучший зельевар. Мне нужен был отец, учитель, наставник, идеолог, друг и внимательный слушатель. Последним двум пунктам он не отвечал. Мы разошлись (до последнего времени – не до конца, но теперь-то уже все). Так в мою жизнь вошел Альбус Дамблдор. Скорее, он в нее влетел, как большой жирный шмель. Он стал всем тем, чем был Томас, а еще другом и поверенным. Но вот понять он тоже не смог. Глупо, наверное, желать понимания, но будем считать, что это моя голубая мечта, та, которая никогда не сбудется, но без которой не жить. Вот такая вот cirriculum vitae. Но теперь я все изменю.


	6. errāre humānum est

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**errāre humānum est** – ошибаться свойственно человеку

Хочешь, я встану на колени? Хочешь, брошусь вниз с Астрономической башни? Хочешь, пойду и расскажу им, как это было на самом деле? Не хочет, не знает… _Или это я так думаю?_ Я так боюсь к нему теперь подойти. Ведь он знает, что я знаю, что я - он знает. _Или мне так кажется?_ Он стал тем, против чего я всю жизнь боролся… должен был бороться… что я, по их мнению, победил. Но это не так. _Или так?_ Разве Ночь – это зло? Разве День – добро? Нет, отнюдь нет. Мой крестный погиб среди белого дня, а я спасся, пережил то, что пережить невозможно, глубокой ночью. Он – Тьма. Он – Полумрак. Нет, он – Рассвет. Утренняя Звезда. Правитель Преисподней. _Или это я так его ощущаю?_ Но при этом, он лишь человек. Смертный… _Он может умереть! Больше ужаса, чем эта мысль, во мне ничто не вызывает. _Я видел, как сверкнули его глаза. Я уверен, что проник в его мысли. _Или это мне привиделось? _То, что я увидел так, должно было меня ужаснуть. Но я… я понял его! Он так похож на меня. _Или мне просто этого хочется?_ Он сильнее – это точно. Он не рыдает сейчас в подушку, мечтая о том, чего нет. Он наслаждается свободой. Он заслужил. Но он хочет власти. Он хочет мстить. Я его понимаю. _Или нет? _Я не раз винил других в своих неудачах, свой боли. А он? Нет, он не такой. _Или такой… слабый?_ Он всегда все держит под контролем: от шумного класса первокурсников до взрывоопасных ингредиентов, от милого старика – директора до могущественного повелителя мрака. _Или это только видимость?_ Он убьет меня. Я знаю. И в этом моя вина. Он ненавидит меня. Он будет безжалостен. Но он назвал меня по имени и коснулся моей щеки. _Или то был сон?_ Он… он любит меня. _Или это только самообман?_


	7. per aspĕra ad astra

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**per aspĕra ad astra **– через тернии к звездам

Я так много лет провел, скрываясь в своих обожаемых подземельях, что уже забыл, как выглядит ночное небо. Нет, не то, чтобы я не выходил из замка ночью. Наоборот. Лорд всегда любил обделывать свои делишки во тьме… Но просто за пытками, насилием, распространением ужаса и насаждением мрака, как-то не досуг было взглянуть на усеянное мириадами звезд ночное небо. Небо… Это самое прекрасное, что придумал человек. Сколько красок, ярких и тусклых, теплых и холодных… Природа не упустила ни одного оттенка. Нигде на Земле, на этой забытой богом планете, не увидишь такого. Но ночное небо – это еще и целая философия жизни. Только подумайте, что мы видим свет солнц, давно угасших… Разве это не ирония судьбы, что многие, стремясь к звездам, в реальности идут в никуда, строят воздушные замки на песке? Я давно лишен подобной роскоши. Реальность режет глаза, словно северный ветер. Правда жизни не дает спать по ночам, стучась в мои сны хороводом давно ушедших людей. Вот я и не сплю. Смотрю на ночное небо, думаю о звездах… Мальчишкой, в очередной раз удрав из дома, я умудрился свалиться с дерева прямо в орешник. Ни в жизни не угадаете, почему! Я засмотрелся на звезды. Их холодный свет манил спокойным величием всего прекрасного. Он будто обещал забвение при жизни и память в смерти. Он, как и много позже уже иные существа, был обманчив, обманчив своей близостью, своим обещанием. Он был просто мертв, но тогда мне так не казалось. От восхищения у меня закружилась голова и… я упал. Говорят, когда титаны соскальзывают со своих пьедесталов, земля содрогается. Я не колосс, не был им и тогда, но от этого падение было не менее болезненным. Немного оправившись, я снова взглянул на звездное небо, обрамленное ветвями орешника. И тогда я понял, что мечты становятся явью только лишь, если идти ad astra per aspĕra.


	8. tu quoque, Brūte

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**tu quoque, Brūte** – и ты, Брут

Я до сих пор не могу в это до конца поверить? Как он мог? Неужели он, и правда, всегда завидовал мне? Но он ведь прекрасно понимал, что завидовать-то нечему. Неужели он мог мечтать остаться сиротой в раннем детстве, когда у него были и мать, и отец, и братья, и сестра. Все они его любили и не могли поверить в случившееся. Как можно было мечтать о том, чтобы, наконец-то, обретя хотя бы одну родную душу и надежду на настоящий дом, тотчас все это потерять. И после этого мне пришлось наблюдать за мучениями и тоской того, кто так его любил. Бедный Ремус! Жаль, что он пережил войну. Возможно, многим это покажется жестоким, но лучше бы он погиб. Ведь, все равно, теперь он не больше, чем тень, проводящая дни и ночи на могиле Сириуса, в которой и тела-то нет. Как можно прельститься этим? Я всегда одинок. За все мои годы в школе я так и не нашел настоящих друзей. По крайней мере, так утверждает моя собственная жизнь. Разве можно всерьез желать себе такого? Ладно, может, все это и компенсируется славой. Только знаете что? Я бы предпочел умереть, тогда, в Гордриковой лощине, чем пережить всю боль, которая была в… нет, которой было мое прошлое. Мне было суждено стать убийцей. Убийцей, вы слышите! Все, все мои «друзья» хотели, чтобы я не просто преступил закон, нет… Они считали, что я обязан лишить жизни, пусть уже и не человека, но все еще живое существо! Карт-бланш, лицензия на убийство… А вы думаете, это просто! Просто! Просто… «Бедная заблудшая душа», - сказала МакГонагалл на похоронах. Да, бедный… Он не знал, что творил. Он не понимал, что ни в славе, ни в деньгах, ни во власти счастье. Счастье – это, когда ты любим. А его любили… Эх, Рон, если бы ты знал, как я тебе завидовал. Если бы **_я_** знал, то махнулся бы с тобой не глядя.


	9. manus manum lavat

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему мы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**manus manum lavat** – рука руку моет (Сенека)

Азкабан… Самое мерзкое место на планете… Дементоры все еще хранят его от радостей жизни. Этот остров, закутанный в вечный туман, являет собой оплот жестокости в «гуманном» магическом мире. Некоторым хватает несколько недель, а некоторым и пары часов. Как повезет… Тот, кому уже хватило, сходит с ума. И здесь только два варианта: либо отделение для душевнобольных в госпитале имени св. Мунго, либо удачный суицид. Второе предпочтительней, поверьте. Никто не знает, что в действительности происходит в этом уголке св. Мунго. Но есть люди, способные возвращаться сюда снова и снова. И кажется, будто им все ни по чем. Но это лишь видимость… Я-то вижу, дорогой друг, седину в твоих платиновых локонах, вижу едва заметную сутулость, вижу, как ты немного прихрамываешь на правую ногу, вижу, что блеск в глазах иной. Надеюсь, ты еще вменяем, ведь ты мне нужен. Не зря же я потратил маленькое состояние, чтобы освободить тебя из цепких лап дементоров. Если бы не я, твоя душа бы давно была для них закуской. Помни об этом. Помни, что в моей власти вернуть тебя в неуютную серую камеру с кандалами и дементорами-тюремщиками. Милый мой, а ты постарел. Кажется, смерть Лорда сломала тебя. Неужто ты ему верил? Какие глупости! Перестань! Мы взрослые маги, и нам не следует идти за сумасшедшей грязнокровкой! О, а я тебя задел… Ты ищешь палочку? Зря. Разве ты не помнишь, как ее сломали? Не переживай. Купим тебе новую. Поместье? Ушло с молотка. Драко? Он живет в Хогсмиде. Работает в магазинчике близнецов Уизли. Не надо, правда, не надо. Я организовал все это не для того, чтобы глумиться над тобой (по крайней мере, не только для этого). У меня есть деловое предложение. Перестань, я – не Лорд. Мне некогда играть в эти игры. По существу? По существу, manus manum lavat. Для нас, милый Люций, нет ничего невозможного. Ты со мной?


	10. medĭcus curat, natura sanat

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner_

_**Бета:** Tindomerel_

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову, и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того, чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему бы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**10. medĭcus curat, natura sanat** – врач лечит, природа исцеляет

Мне так горько, так обидно, так больно. Кажется, что я не обрел, а потерял. Смерть Риддла запахнула для меня двери в жизнь. Я больше не живу. Мной долго двигала мысль о мести, но месть свершившаяся не дает мне покоя. Я снова не сплю, снова брожу по замку, пытаясь отыскать во тьме свет для себя. Я потерялся, потеряв цель в жизни. Все эти годы мне твердили: «Ты должен уметь! Ты должен знать! Ты должен победить! Ты должен убить!» Теперь все кончено. Раз и навсегда. Но я не чувствую ни облегчения, ни радости, ни счастья. Ощущение будто мою душу вынули из меня, простирнули и снова засунули. Сердце будто не на месте. То болит и бьется так часто, словно хочет вырваться из груди, то замирает и становится тяжело дышать. Смятение преследует меня. Кажется, я схожу с ума. Днем это не так заметно. Днем меня окружают разные радостные лица, поздравляют, поддерживают, преследуют… А ночью… ночью я один, совсем один. В коридорах так пусто, будто все умерли… никого нет. Будто Риддл победил. Это мой самый ужасный кошмар. Самый жуткий сон. Я опять плачу. Мерлин, за что! За что! Ведь все кончилось… Кончилось… И коридор кончился… Я стою перед незнакомой дверью в каком-то темном и сыром месте. Из-под двери бьет свет… Я стучусь. А вдруг мне откроют?


	11. alma mater

_**Название:** Legenda_

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner_

_**Бета:** Tindomerel _

_**Категория:** Романтика/Драма _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп, намек на Сириус/Ремус_

_**Рейтинг:** PG-13_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, это работа в процессе (WIP), следовательно, я еще не знаю, что взбредет мне в голову, и о чем мне придется вас предупредить. При этом имейте в виду, что и категория, и рейтинг в любой момент могут измениться._

_**Содержание:** И Гарри Поттеру, и Северусу Снейпу есть что рассказать нам о себе, своем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Послушаем их… _

_**Статус:** работа в процессе._

_**Отказ: **Я лишь бедная несчастная студентка, которая в прошлом году учила латынь. Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Вообще-то, это самовызов. Для того, чтобы сдать зачет по латыни, надо было выбрать 50 фраз и выучить их. Я это успешно проделала, а затем подумала: какие замечательные фразы, почему бы по ним не написать фик с моими любимыми персонажами. И поставила перед собой задачу написать 25 драбблов с точки зрения Северуса и столько же с точки зрения Гарри (они чередуются). Надеюсь, что у меня все получится. Судите же меня вы, читатели, так что не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. _

_**A/N-2**: «Legenda» в переводе с латыни означает «то, что нужно прочесть»._

_A/N-3: Спойлеров по книге «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка» пока не предвидится._

**Legenda**

**11. alma mater** – мать-кормилица (учебное заведение)

Вот мы и дома, Люц. Нет, мы в Хогвартсе. Для меня именно это место дом, несмотря ни на что. Здесь я провел ужасающие семь лет. Здесь я провел не менее мрачные последующие годы. Но знаешь, это лучшее место, в котором мне довелось побывать. Нигде больше я не позволял себе так расслабиться, как здесь. А помнишь, как мы впервые встретились. А… Тебе стыдно теперь. Знаешь, а мне все равно. Я не злопамятный. Ну, что ты! Ведешь себя как маленький. Знаешь? Ха! Ты, правда, думаешь, что знаешь меня. Наивный! Прости, но такое поведение не соответствует твоему возрасту и поэтому: ха! ха! ха! Мой отец тоже думал, что знал меня, и как он кончил? Ты ведь помнишь? Ты был там, ты видел. Не он один утверждал, пребывая убежденным в том, что читает меня как открытую книгу, что я его не убью. Не он один немного ошибся. Не он один еще немного ошибется. Что я задумал? Свести тебя с ума. Правда, удается? А я-то попытался пошутить. Прости, больше не буду. Знаешь, в последний раз, когда мне удалась шутка, Лорд погиб. Хм… Отбрось эти подозрения. Что было, то было. Он больше не вернется. Итак, к делу… В принципе я не предлагаю ничего нового. Моя цель – убийство. Ты только не думай, что я не заметил, _как_ сверкнули твои глаза. Эх, Люций, ты не меняешься. Это радует. Итак, убийство… Почти идеальное преступление… Почему почти? Потому что главным злодеем в этой истории буду не я, а ты. Не могу ручаться, что ты все сделаешь правильно. Не надо, Люц, не надо. Если бы ты не провалил последнее задание, то не факт, что Лорд бы остался с нами. Судьба - та еще сволочь, не мне тебе об этом рассказывать. Я думаю, что пришло его время, вот и все. Мальчишка? Я знаю, что повторяюсь, но, Люц, неужели ты думаешь, что Гарри Поттер сумел победить одного из самых сильных магов этого мира? Правда? Никогда бы на него не подумал. А предсказание… Я слышал лишь часть, но по опыту могу судить, что будущее никогда не приходит в точности, как кто-то там его увидел. Как катрены Нострадамуса, его надо суметь прочесть, разгадать и понять. Что до Поттера, то, как его учитель на протяжении почти семи лет, могу тебе открыть маленькую тайну – такую бездарность, как мистер Поттер, надо еще поискать. Хотя… думаю, что Хогвартс ему просто не подходил… Не вовремя он родился. Наша alma mater сильно отличается от его…


End file.
